


I'm Sure That We Can Do This Forever

by NataliaKyle



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Domestic Fluff, Established SuperCorp, F/F, Fluff, Kara's quite protective, Miscarriage, Pregnancy, Prenatal Depression, Supercorp baby, There might be some heavier angst to come, These two are so in love it's almost sickening, and this ship is everything, i love these two, married, soft Kara, soft Lena
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-05-03 00:29:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14556930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NataliaKyle/pseuds/NataliaKyle
Summary: Life hasn't always been easy for the both of them, and now they have each other forever. However, it's been difficult when all they want is a family of their own but not everything can go the way they hope. Will Kara and Lena get what they have been dreaming of since marriage? Or will life keep getting in the way of their happiness.This is pretty fluffy, and there will be “light” angst thrown in.





	1. Chapter 1

 

****

Warm, early morning sunlight bathed a quiet bedroom through floor-to-ceiling windows, as each minuet passed, the light stretched further into the room, crawling across the hardwood flooring and sneaking up onto the cream duvet before finally settling on the rooms only occupants, casting view onto them and warming their skin. Blonde hair shone under the sun’s rays as it melded together with darker, chocolate locks and pale skin touched. It was warm, not a horrible sticky heat that made you want to kick the covers off, but a wondrously calming warmth, like a balm that soothed you all the way to the core.

Kara Danvers, one of the two occupants of the large, spacious bed, could feel the light of the yellow sun charging her superpowered cells, making her a morning person as it rose her quietly from slumber. With fluttering eyes, blue irises appeared to the world and didn’t hesitate to look the sun directly into it’s shining yellow maw, a small smile gracing her lips before she gazed down pridefully at what truly brought her joy on this Earth. The delicate figure of her wife, still sleeping peacefully before the inevitable morning routine would rouse her. Kara cherished these moments, being able to gaze upon the youthfulness of her features, not a worry in the world before the days events would mean harsher lines and serious expressions, it was what her job brought about unfortunately.

The woman laying so peacefully in Kara Danvers’s arms was none other than Lena Luthor, not a morning person like Kara, she cherished whatever amount of sleep she could get before her work would inevitably and rudely awake her. Being in Kara’s arms made that easier, it made the world seem manageable if she could look upon Kara first thing in the morning. Sometimes, Kara’s heroic occupation would mean that Lena would have to wake up alone and somehow find it within herself to channel Kara’s love and affection into motivation in dragging herself from their bed.

This was currently the most important time in their lives as after being in love for so long, then inevitably becoming married, they had been beginning to start their journey of building their family. They had been trying for about a year now, with both Lena and Kara’s sister Alex combining their brilliant minds and coming up with a way for Lena and Kara to have their own baby, and with Kara’s enhanced cells, they could do that. However, so far, they had been unsuccessful causing some stress and tension within their household, mostly on Lena and sometimes Kara felt helpless to try and take it away. Lena tended to blame herself for almost everything, after years of psychological abuse from her mother and the world around her, it had become almost second nature to point the finger at herself, it was Kara’s job as her wife to refute those comments and reassure her that it would happen for them eventually, they just needed to be patient. It became difficult after a year of repeating those words as one day, Lena retorted with comments on how long it had been, that there must be something wrong with her. What was Kara supposed to say to that? Obviously, it wasn’t true, Lena was an utterly brilliant human being, Kara was in awe of her every moment of everyday, none of this was anyone’s fault, but how was she supposed to console her wife when Lena was deadest on placing the blame on her own shoulders, all Kara could try to do was shoulder some of the weight.

Kara couldn’t help bowing her head so that she could place gentle, reassuring kisses to the crown of her wife’s hair, holding her a little more protectively as if to shelter her from life before it would wake her. If Lena were conscious, she would probably chuckle and say that she was a big girl, that she could handle herself, but inside she would melt from all the love Kara was so easily ready to shower her with, she’d been like that since day one and it turned Lena to mush inside. As if, by the way Kara would look at her, she hung the moon and the stars themselves and to this day, it still made Lena blush furiously.

Their peaceful morning was automatically disturbed by the shrill sound of Lena’s alarm, cutting through the silence like a chainsaw and causing them both to jump. Just like that, their day had begun. Lena’s eyelids snapped open in shock, revealing the uniquely jade eyes to the morning sun. Kara had wished Lena would have gotten the peaceful awakening like she herself had gotten, but like every morning, it was disturbed by an awful phone alarm. With a groan of complaint, the raven-haired woman reached unceremoniously over Kara’s torso and slapped her phone alarm silent, sending it soaring off the nightstand and skidding aver the hardwood flooring, eventually bouncing off the skirting board. Once the room was hushed again, Lena huffed, burying her face into her wife’s chest, causing a fan of jet-black hair to pool over Kara’s torso, a stark contrast to the lightness of their bedsheets.

“It’s too early.” Lena complained, her voice muffled by Kara’s skin as her face was pressed up against it.

“I know but the day is calling us.” The blonde responded, dragging her fingers through Lena’s soft waterfall of hair. “Plus.” Kara added. “Isn’t today the day of that meeting you’ve been raving on about all week, at least you have something to look forward to.” Kara bargained, knowing Lena did love her job, as difficult as it was.

“I guess.” Lena finally agreed after a moment of silence. Lifting her head, she made eye contact for the first time that morning and stared adoringly at her wife, bring the first smile of the day. “G’morning.” Her voice was still raspy from sleep, but oh Rao was she adorable.

“Morning to you too.” Kara replied before sitting up a little and pressing a kiss to her wife’s lips. They were very much past the stage of caring about morning breath by now.

Their kiss was long lasting and filled with love just like every day and they were both so reluctant to let go of one another, but the loud burst of noise from the other side of the room drew them apart once again, turns out Lena hadn’t turned the alarm off, she’d just hit snooze.

“Ugh, I should go and get ready.” Lena complained, untangling herself from her wife and rising out of bed to shut off that god-awful alarm before heading into the bathroom to shower.

Kara wouldn’t have to get up for at least another hour, her job as a reporter not being quite as demanding as Lena’s unless there were Supergirl duties, but National City was quiet this morning, something she was most thankful for. Leaning back against the soft, downy pillows, Kara closed her eyes once again, listening to the sounds of hot water running over Lena’s body, a thought that brought a smirk to Kara’s lips.

It was nearly an hour later when Lena emerged from the bathroom, her hair and makeup pristinely done, all she adorned was a towel which she dropped in favour of picking out clothes for the day. Before Lena’s towel had even hit the floor, Kara had already taken advantage of her super speed to fly out of the bed and wrap her arms around Lena’s naked torso from behind. From here, she could now smell the intoxicating scent of her wife’s shampoo and the perfume against her neck as she placed her lips there, her eyes darting upward to make eye contact with Lena from their reflection in the full-length mirror.

With a chuckle, Lena caressed the side of Kara’s face, admiring her wife’s position at her neck.

“And what do you think you’re doing?” Lena purred playfully, her perfectly manicured eyebrow arching inquisitively.

“Just worshiping the most beautiful woman in the world that I love dearly.” Came the muffled response from the pale skin of Lena’s neck.

“Really? Where?” She retorted, teasingly looking around before Kara lightly smacked her on the butt.

“You know I mean you beautiful idiot.” Kara laughed before retracting her face from her lover’s neck so that she could truly admire her form, only to stop and frown slightly. “You okay? You look a little pale.”

“Well that’s hardly anything new, I always look pale.” She had a little bit of a headache but again, hardly anything new. “Now come on, you’re going to make me late for work.” Reluctantly, Lena stepped out of her grasp so that she could retrieve her clothes, something a little looser for today as her skin felt a little sensitive.

Stepping into one of her favoured black dresses, she asked Kara if she could zip it up, something Kara gladly accepted, her fingers delicately and purposely gliding over the exposed, creamy skin of her back as she did so.

“Do you at least have some time for breakfast this morning.” Kara pouted, Lena never really had time to do anything in the mornings, she prioritizes sleep over nutrition.

“I’m afraid not sweetheart, but I promise to pick something up on the way okay?” Using Kara’s shoulder as support, she put on her intimidating heels, she had a meeting today and she had already made a somewhat comfortable clothing choice and she needed to feel like the boss at this meeting today.

“Well alright, I’ll come around at lunch, we can grab something then too.” Lena nodded in agreement, they always had lunch together unless an emergency came up.

Not too long after, Lena’s driver had arrived to pick her up, kissing Kara goodbye at the door.

“I’ll see you this afternoon, love you.” Kara hated to watch her wife leave in the mornings, even after a year it was still difficult.

“Love you too.” One last kiss from Lena and Kara was ruefully watching Lena getting into the back of her town car.

It was then she heard the screeching and crashing in the distance, and away she went on with her own day, flying off to save the world yet again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit goes down, there's some angst, Kara being protective and surprise at the end. Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try and write more words in a chapter as I go along but pfft for now. Also, I'm useless, like it's been four months since I uploaded the first chapter so don't expect me to be consistent.

The day’s events started fairing well to begin with, Lena held that meeting she’d been looking forward to and been planning for weeks, the business merger went ahead which would be extremely profitable for L-Corp’s future.

It was then things started going downhill.

Lena returned to her office, dizzy from the excitement of this business venture and how smoothly everything had gone, no stuffy old men thinking they could tell her what she could and couldn’t do with her business, like their input meant something because they were men with more ‘experience’, but really they knew jack shit about L-Corp and how it ran, how she chose to run it. Nope, this was a meeting with likeminded CEO’s who shared the same vision and common goals she did, now they would be striving forwards with it.

The sun was high and beating as rays of fractured light shone through her office windows, and for some inexplicable reason, Lena felt drawn to it, much like a moth to a flame, so she moved forwards towards her office windows, standing to bask in the suns warmth. Suddenly, Lena’s skin didn’t feel sensitive anymore and it was as though she had a little more energy than before. This was unusual as Lena hated being in the sun as anyone could tell from her ivory complexion, even on their honeymoon, Kara had to beg for Lena to come out from under her parasol on the beach so that they could swim in the ocean together.

After only a minuet, Lena was becoming too hot and she had work that needed finishing as well as new work that needed starting, she had no time for lounging like a cat under a window. Moving to her desk, she sat back down in her pseudo-throne and began the much needed, tedious work of document and contract signing, ignoring the aching feeling that seeped back into her skin like daggers when she was no longer in contact with the sun. Maybe she was coming down with something…

Her condition seemed to worsen as she was called down into the labs within the lowest levels of L-Corp, it was there that her very bones began to complain just from standing there and observing the new prototypes her technicians had created under her guidance. She gave feedback the best she could and tried her hardest not to show any kind of weakness, she didn’t want to begin installing doubt into her employees’ minds about her competence as their leader.

Even though these were the lowest parts of the building, nestled deep under the ground, it felt like a hothouse even though to others, it was freezing, Lena wondered if her makeup had sweated off by now from how unbearably hot she felt. Finally, the CEO couldn’t bear it any longer, she needed to leave lest she sweat to death. With a polite exclusion of herself, she made her way into the elevator to take her up straight to her office floor and it was only then she let herself slump against the wall. Part of her wanted to call Kara, she felt vulnerable and the only person she knew with the ability to help her was her wife. Lena thought better of that though, she was a big girl and she was probably just coming down with the flu or something, that or she was having the worst PMS in the world.

Stepping out onto her floor after what felt like an eternity in that elevator, she was thankful to see Jess wasn’t at her desk, hopefully she was on her break and that meant she wouldn’t call Kara and have her wife stress for no reason. Stepping into her office once again, Lena shakily poured herself a glass of water, that would probably help, it could just be dehydration. At least, that was what Lena was trying to convince herself.

“Deep breaths Lena, pull yourself together, c’mon.” A few deep breaths later, Lena made her way back to her desk, her legs moving like a new born deer.

Before Lena knew it, the shattering of glass could be heard, resounding throughout the white, spacious office. Gazing down, Lena quickly realised with bleary eyes that it had been the water glass she had just been drinking from, she didn’t realise she had lost her grip on it, come to think of it, she couldn’t really feel her hands… Or her legs.

Next it was her knees that gave, but she didn’t hit the floor like she had expected, she was just so confused, she had no clue what was happening to her.

“Lena?!” That was her name, but why did it sound so far away? Like an echo chamber in her ears. She was being held, that much she knew as her glassy eyes gazed upwards into sharp, azure eyes. Then, there was nothing.

“Lena? Honey wake up!” Kara’s voice was panicked as she watched her wife’s eyes slip backwards. Her skin was pale and drenched and her breathing was shallow, Kara could barely hear her heartbeat over her own that was thrumming in her ears.

Pulling off her cape, she wrapped it around her wife before holding her close, flying out of the balcony door so fast she was surprised she didn’t break any windows with her sonic boom. There was only one-person Kara trusted with Lena’s life; Alex, she would know what to do. Gazing down at her wife, wrapped up in her cape, she couldn’t help but admire her peaceful features, much like she had done this morning, dreading the moment the world would disturb her, the way her eyebrows weren’t knitted together and how her head rested against Kara’s chest, but this time she was terrified, all she wanted now was for Lena to just open her beautiful eyes,  Lena had lost consciousness and she didn’t know why.

Arriving at the DEO’s balcony, Kara landed with a thud, cracking the concrete below her feet, she didn’t care, she just needed someone to tell her what was wrong with her wife.

“Alex!” Kara’s yell was near deafening, how could no one hear her? Moments later as Kara was walking in with the love of her life, still out cold in her arms, Alex came running into the lobby, her sister carrying a body wrapped in red; Supergirl’s cape.

“Kara?” Alex questioned with worry in her eyes, moving closer to inspect who she was cradling so closely. Oh no…

“Alex, I don’t know what happened, I picked up a smashing sound with my super-hearing a-and then when I got there she was about to collapse, and she hasn’t woken up.” Her voice continuously wavered as she rambled about her wife’s condition.

Meanwhile, Alex had called for a gurney and a cash team on standby stat, prompting Kara to lay her down so that Alex could examine her.

“She doesn’t look good.” Alex observed before using a stethoscope to listen to her heart whilst her team tried to rush taking her vitals. “I don’t think she’s been poisoned this time, her heart is working fast to get her blood pumping, she’s fighting.”

Lena’s vitals began flashing up across their state-of-the-art medical equipment and Alex paused to check them all, Kara didn’t understand a word of it so she concentrated on Lena’s face as she held tightly onto her hand.

“What’s wrong with her.” Kara asked, watching as an oxygen mask was placed over Lena’s beautiful face.

“This doesn’t make any sense; these readings are all over the place… I’ve only ever seen this in yo-“ Halting her actions, a look of recognition crossed her face before she started ordering people to wheel her gurney into the recovery room. “I want to try something.” Alex quickly explained before they wheeled Lena in and hoisting her onto a bed.

Grabbing the overhead sun lamps, Alex cranked them up to full power before placing them over Lena’s bed. Confusion overtook Kara’s features as she stood back and watched what was going on. Everyone was still as if waiting for something until finally after a few moments, several beeping sounds could be heard throughout the room along with Alex’s sigh of relief.

“Vitals have stabilised.” Alex announced before gazing over to Kara with a small nod causing Kara to release a breath that she didn’t realise she had been holding. Lena was okay, that was all Kara could think about right now. “I want blood work and IV fluids ASAP.” The director ordered, then walked the short distance to where Kara stood, frozen in shock and still reeling from the events that just took place.

“What happened? Will she be okay?” The usually confident hero asked in a small voice, her eyes never leaving her wife.

“She’ll be okay, she actually solar flared.” Alex confirmed, wrapping an arm around her worried sister.

“What? She’s human, that makes no sense.” Kara finally looked over to Alex who had a look of understanding in her eyes.

“Come with me.” Taking the hero by the hand, she leads her out of the room, albeit reluctantly as Kara was clearly intent on staying with her wife, but followed her sister anyway, willed by curiosity.

Leading Kara into a conference room, she closed the door, giving them more privacy.

“Obviously I know she’s human, but there’s something leaching away at her energy and I think I might know what it could be.” That explanation wasn’t clear enough for Kara as she folded her arms over her chest, thinking the worst.

“Well what is it?” Kara’s patients wore thin, worried that Lena would wake up without her by her side.

“We have to come to terms with the fact that we may have missed something during the last insemination trial.”

“What’s that supposed to mean? Did the trial cause damage to her body?”

“No, no… Kara I think Lena might be pregnant.”

Kara jaw went slack before she slumped in the chair beside her, her eyes never leaving her sisters as she tried to come to terms with this new information.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come yell at me on [tumblr](http://nataliakyle.tumblr.com/) if you want.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena wakes up and the implications of their situation really hit Kara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have decided to take this fic on a slight detour and make the angst heavier because I'm a drama llama and it will deal with some heavy topics.
> 
> Also, any kudos and comments are HIGHLY appreciated, love you all.

 

“Pregnant?” The words came as a distant question one that held complete uncertainty and a whole lot of confusion. “B-but she got her period the month after… a-and the test was negative.” Alex detected the infamous scrunch in Kara’s brow when she was trying to work something out in her head.

“I know, Kar, but these things might slip our detection, Kryptonian pregnancies are clearly different, even if the baby is only half, but this is the first time this has been able to happen, you’re two different species and Lena was never designed to carry something that isn’t human. There are bound to be bumps in the road.” Alex placed a comforting hand on her baby sisters’ shoulder as she tried her best to explain the unknown.

Of course, the three of them had spoken in great detail about all the known problems that could arise when Alex and Lena had invented this genius idea. Lena really wanted a baby, she had expressed having a family once they were married, even once before and Kara wanted to give that to her, she would give her the world if she could. Kara couldn’t think of anyone kinder, sweeter or loving to be the mother of her children, she was honoured Lena would want to start a family with her. Now the time had come and there were already unforeseen roadblocks they had encountered, but Kara knew she would be there every step of the way to help Lena in any way she could.

“I’ve ordered blood work to be done to check Lena’s HCG levels and then when she’s awake we can do an ultrasound. Why don’t you go and be with her until she does and call me, okay?”

Kara nodded in reply, still a little distant, and a little overwhelmed at this very moment and by the look on Alex’s face, she understood her plight. Standing, Kara quickly made a stop to change her clothes, she wanted to be Kara when Lena woke up and not Supergirl, she wanted Lena to wake up to the most familiar part of herself. The room in which Lena was recovering in was darker than before, she assumed that the lights had been dimmed as to not overwhelm Lena’s eyes as she was already surrounded with yellow sun lamps. Pulling up a chair, Kara sat as close as possible to Lena’s bedside, her hand instantly reaching out to touch her wife’s pale skin, so soft upon her cheek and her neck. Kara familiarised herself with her wife’s features, her fingertips reading her like a blind man to brail, it was a story she’d read a million times over and would do so again for the rest of her life. Seeing her like this however was strange, she’d saved her wife from many situations, but this was entirely new, the baby they presumed was inside of her was already causing Lena distress, and there wasn’t anything Kara could do about it, she couldn’t just make this better this time or make it go away. Her eyes wandered down to gaze over her loves’ stomach, where their child innocently grew, it terrified Kara somehow, she didn’t know why, it was a child, their child. Why did it scare her?

“Please, don’t hurt her.” Kara whispered in Kryptonese, begging to their unborn child, her hand reaching down to take residence atop of Lena’s abdomen, silently praying to Rao that this would all turn out okay.

—

Warmth.

This was the first thing Lena felt as her mind began to rouse her from her unconscious state, she had felt this way only this morning, wrapped in Kara’s arms, a loving warmth that enveloped her from within. This warmth was different, it was the kind that radiated her from the outside and penetrated her skin. It was uncomfortable, it felt like she’d fallen asleep in the sun. Her eyes began to open and the next thing she saw was complete brightness overwhelming her sight. Why was there so much light in her face? As she began to adjust, Lena heard chatting from a distance, a few feet away from where she was laying down. Where was she?

It took a few minuets, but eventually Lena felt a lot more awake than she had previously and could see again, more than the blinding light searing her retinas. She was in a bed, somewhere sterile… The DEO, this was their tech, Lena observed. As she sat up she could make out two figures across the room, her wife and her sister-in-law. They had their backs to her and Alex was showing something to Kara on a chart…

The memories came flooding back then, she remembered her skin feeling like it was melting away from her muscles, she remembered feeling sick, she remembered falling but never hitting anything. She must have fainted at the office, God, Kara would be so mad at her for not taking care of herself. Speaking of feeling sick-

Lena’s head flipped to the other side of the bed where the contents of her stomach poured out of her and onto the floor, she always did know how to make an entrance.

The only other occupants of the room turned quickly to look at what was happening before running over to assist Lena in her time of need. Her knuckled had turned white from gripping the bed rail so tightly as she hurled. It was over after just a minuet and she could feel her wife’s soothing presence again as she rubbed her back and whispered into her ear, comforting her with soft words and gentle tones.

“What the hell is wrong with me?” Were Lena’s first words, the question was mostly directed at Alex as she glared up at her through tired eyelids.

Alex shared a look with Kara, not expecting Lena to be so frustrated when she woke up, but it was understandable, all of these symptoms were happening at once, her body had gone from zero to a hundred real fast.

“How about we sit up first and get comfortable, alright?” Kara suggested before Alex could say anything, and if it had been anyone else, Lena would have told them where they could stick their opinions, but it was Kara, the only person she could truly trust in this world.

“I feel like I’ve been hit by a truck.” Lena complained as she slumped into Kara’s hold, letting her wife comfort her as she held her close.

“I know, but Alex said you should start to feel better now you’ve woken up.” She knew that was a pretty lame statement, especially considering Lena had just spilled her guts onto the floor.

The CEO had to admit, she did feel better than before, at least her skin felt better, before she would have probably screamed if Kara had touched her, but now all she wanted to do was go home, go to bed and have her wife hold her for all eternity.

“Yeah, but there are some things we need to go through first.” Alex stated, looking slightly nervous, to which Lena rolled her eyes, she’d had this talk before, she knew what was coming.

“I know! Eat better, drink more and rest easy. I promise I will try to keep myself healthier, Alex.” From the worried looks on both Kara and Lena’s face’s she could tell there was something more. “What? Is there something actually wrong? Am I sick?”

“No, no, it’s not like that.” With a sigh, Kara sat down on the edge of Lena’s bed and took her hand. “Lena, you’re three months pregnant.” Her wife stated, a small smile gracing her lips as she told lena the good news.

“What? I- I’m… B-but how? We tested the appropriate time after and all the results were negative.” There was excitement building in the pit of Lena’s stomach, they had been working on this for so long now and finally she was pregnant, she was carrying their child, Kara’s child. She didn’t think this day would come. It wasn’t obvious to anyone else, but Lena could tell Kara wasn’t feeling the same, she could tell by the way she refused to meet her eyes right now and how her posture was closed off, that was a conversation for later.

“Well, all the tests are now reading positive… But, there’s something else you should know.” Both Lena and Kara frowned in concern, whatever it was, Alex hadn’t told Kara about it yet. “Your HGC levels are abnormally high, which suggests that you’re carrying more than one baby.”

“What?” Came Lena’s disbelieved reaction.

“Yeah, what!?” Came Kara’s anxious one. Kara was already incredibly nervous about this, but now she was needing to take deep breaths as to not feel that the walls were closing in on her.

“Well, I don’t know for sure, only a scan will be able to tell, but I’m almost positive you’re carrying twins.”

None of them had been expecting this outcome and they were all reacting to it far differently from the other; Lena was happy, Alex was shocked and Kara… Well Kara needed air lest she too pass out. All she could think about was how they were going to get through this, how Lena’s poor body was going to cope, another immense feeling of guilt came crashing onto Kara’s shoulders at how she had agreed for Lena to carry these half alien children. Kara loved Lena with all her heart and she’d made a promise to her that she would never let anything harm her, she never thought that it would be their own children hurting her wife.

“I’m um- I’m going to get someone to clean that up.”  Kara stated, gesturing to the vomit on the other side of the bed before getting up and making her way out of the room as quickly as she could, her hand running aggressively through her blonde tresses as she slumped against the closest wall. Her breathing heavy and laboured.

What were they going to do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come follow and yell at me [here](http://nataliakyle.tumblr.com/)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena helps Kara deal with everything that's going through her mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I really am spoiling you guys, a new chapter the day after I uploaded the last one! Enjoy!
> 
> I love to read and reply to all your comments, they fill me with joy!

Kara did as she said she would do and found someone to clean the mess in Lena’s room before she found herself where she could calm herself the most within this building, the balcony. She could stay in the vicinity of her wife whilst also get some fresh air and inhale some deep, calming breaths. Kara was someone who suffered from panic attacks, whenever the world became too overwhelming or she was just too stressed or even overstimulated, she would descend into a panic attack, she was close to being at this point and she just couldn’t stop the squeezing feeling in her chest, like her heart was being wrapped in rope and pulled ever tighter to the point where she could no longer breathe.

There was so much to think about, was Lena going to be able to carry two half Kryptonian children? Would it ruin her on the inside? … Could it kill her? That last thought alone felt like kryptonite running through her body and it sent her hands flying to the hand rail, gripping it so tightly that the metal crumpled like a coke can in her palms. Before she knew it, a pair of arms wrapped themselves firmly around her body from behind, holding her as securely as they could.

“Breathe.” The soft voice of her wife commanded gently, and her presence had the desired effect, acting like a balm and helping her ground herself back into reality. “Shh, everything will be okay, you just need to calm down.” Lena instructed, still holding the Kryptonian as tight as her human arms could.

Lena had been through many of Kara’s panicked episodes, whenever she had a nightmare, or whenever she felt claustrophobic or frightened. She was always there and throughout the years she knew that holding Kara and instructing her through whatever was going on in her head was usually the best route to go. The CEO had gotten out of bed when she had realised her wife wasn’t coming back from wherever she had gone, much to Alex’s chagrin as Lena had pulled the IV’s out of her arms and fled the room only to find Kara hunched over and breathless on the balcony.

Once Kara had stopped hyperventilating and had visibly calmed, Lena turned her around and held her, bringing the blonde head into the crook of her neck, she knew Kara liked it when she could feel her pulse and smell her perfume.

“Please talk to me Kar.” Was whispered lightly into the blonde’s ear.

“I’m sorry, I-I shouldn’t just freak out like that, I needed to be there for you, but I just couldn’t breathe in there.”

“You’re always there for me, looking out for me, taking care of me. Please let me do the same for you.” Lena pleaded quietly to her love.

Raising her head from Lena’s neck, the hero wiped her tears away, but still couldn’t manage to quite meet Lena’s eyes. Kara knew that they could tell each other anything they were feeling, that was why they were married.

“I’m scared.” Came Kara’s shameful confession as she hung her head, feeling ridiculous now that she had said it aloud.

Placing her finger under Kara’s chin, Lena lifted her head in order for their eyes to meet, Kara’s eyes were even more strikingly blue due to the tears and Lena’s eyes were filled with concern.

“It’s okay baby, it’s perfectly normal to feel this way. You see it in films where the couple finds out they’re pregnant and they’re so overjoyed and life is perfect, but that’s not what happens in real life, I promise.” Reassurance passed Lena’s lips as she gazed into Kara’s frightened eyes.

“You’re not mad at me?” Kara asked in disbelief sniffling back her tears.

“Of course I’m not Kar, I love you and I know you love me and these babies, just give it time.”

Kara bit her lower lip and looked down once again.

“Lena… When Alex told me you could be pregnant… I-I didn’t feel anything.” Kara’s voice trailed off as she admitted the rest of her secret. “I don’t know why I didn’t feel anything, I tried Lena I swear, but I just couldn’t make the connection. Rao, I must be broken.” The blonde rambled out as fresh tears streamed down her face.

With a sigh, Lena cupped Kara’s cheeks and used the pads of her thumbs to wipe her tears away. She was so in love with this woman, but Lena always forgot how impatient Kara could be.

“Close your eyes-“

“What?”

“Shh, just close your eyes, okay?” Lena requested before Kara’s eyelids slipped shut. I want you to tune everything out until all you can hear is my voice and my heartbeat.” Lena’s voice was low, and calm as she watched Kara’s brow furrow as she rid her ears of all the unnecessary sounds of the city until all she could hear was Lena.

“Okay, I’ve done it.” Came her confirmation, it was so peaceful when she did this, when all she could hear was her wife’s rhythmic heartbeat.

“Good.” Lena could see she was so much calmer and tranquil. Reaching down to take one of Kara’s hands, she gently placed the flat of her palm against her own abdomen, placing her own hand on top. The scrunch in Kara’s brow was back, but she didn’t open her eyes, she trusted her wife was taking this somewhere.

“Now hone in your hearing even closer into my body, can you hear it?” Lena watched her wife as she tilted her head in utter concentration, appreciating the effort she was exerting.

Kara listened hard, she hadn’t listened beyond someone’s heartbeat before, but she tried with all her effort, silencing even the tiny muffled sounds around her until she heard what Lena was trying to get her to listen for…

There it was! The fluttering of two extra heartbeats, they were so fast! Kara hadn’t ever heard anything like it before. Those were her children, the sound of their hearts.

Lena could tell by the look of awe etched across her wife’s features that she had found them, and it brought joyful tears to her own eyes.

“Do you feel anything now?” Lena questioned, praying Kara might feel a little more connected to their babies, her voice cracked a little from how happy she was watching Kara hear what she couldn’t.

Opening her eyes, Kara revealed those steely blues, but this time they held so much love and passion. Pulling her wife close, Kara pressed her lips softly against Lena’s, tasting the salt of their intermingling tears against them.

“I feel it.” Kara whispered as she cradled her wife’s face in her hands. “And I love them.” She confirmed with a huge smile, finally feeling what Lena was feeling, this time, Lena pulled Kara in for a passionate kiss, overjoyed that they were on the same page.

Meanwhile, Alex was watching them from a distance, tears prickling her eyes as she watched the sweet interaction, one even fell down her cheek. Little did she know, she hadn’t noticed J’onn sneak up behind her, seeing what she was trying to hide

“Are you crying, Agent Danvers?” He asked with an endearing smile on his face, causing Alex to jump and spin around to face him.

“No! I’m not crying, you’re crying!” She argued defensively before stalking off quietly, meanwhile J’onn chuckled as he watched her walk away before turning and watching the other woman he considered as a daughter interact with her wife, he could see why Alex had teared up now.

Back on the balcony, Kara suddenly pulled back to look over Lena whilst holding her shoulders.

“Why aren’t you in bed?” Kara had just made the connection that Lena was the one who had collapsed today, she should still be resting.

“Oh relax, Supergirl.” Lena swatted her arm playfully. “I feel much better now, I swear. I want to stay out here a little longer.”

Stepping past Kara, she moved towards the edge and looked out over the city, admiring the sun that was just about to dip below the horizon. Kara looked on, capturing a mental photograph as her wife stood, basked in the glow of the setting sun and looking radiant. It was a perfect moment, and one Kara would surely remember for ever. Moving forwards, Kara wrapped her arms around Lena’s waist, pressing her front to her back whilst gazing out over the horizon together.

“I love you, more than you’ll ever know.” Kara’s lips were at her earlobe, pressing soft kisses there as she held her, her hands not leaving her stomach now as her newfound love for her unborn children overtook her.

“I know, I love you too.” Lena replied, so easily because loving Kara was the easiest thing she had ever done.

Turning her head to the side, their faces met, inches apart from one another, and they just smiled, choosing each other’s faces to be more beautiful than even the setting sun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, you can prod at me and yell at me [here](http://nataliakyle.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> Go poke me with a stick on [tumblr](http://nataliakyle.tumblr.com/)


End file.
